1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle including a motor, an inverter, and a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As such a type of vehicle, a vehicle which includes an electric motor and a power conversion device having an inverter circuit that drives the electric motor by switching a plurality of switching elements and in which pulse signals of the plurality of switching elements are generated based on the number of pulses in one electrical period of the electric motor and a modulation factor of a voltage and a voltage phase based on a torque command of the electric motor to switch the plurality of switching elements has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-162660 (JP 2013-162660 A). In such a vehicle, loss reduction in a drive system including the power conversion device and the electric motor as a whole is achieved by generating pulse signals to minimize power loss of the power conversion device and the electric motor based on the number of pulses, the modulation factor, and the voltage phase (a first technique).
As such a type of vehicle, a vehicle which includes a motor and an inverter that drives the motor by switching a plurality of switching elements and in which PWM signals of the plurality of switching elements are generated by comparing voltage commands of phases based on a torque command of the motor with a carrier voltage to switch the plurality of switching elements has also been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-75937 (JP 2014-75937 A)) (a second technique).